


Naw, you ain't it

by vrskaandrea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF John Winchester, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Chuck Shurley is Not God, Good Parent John Winchester, John is a Bit Not Good, Protective John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: Mary punched Lucifer all the way into an alternative reality for messing with her boys. Would would John do if he met God now?
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Naw, you ain't it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melinique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Lost Book of Chuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323905) by [Melinique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melinique/pseuds/Melinique). 



Year 2020 and Chuck is starting over. And even if he did want to finish this a big bang, he still couldn't help himself and just had to mess with the boys one last time.

But with what?

He already gave them a taste of a better life and then took it away, multiple times. But somehow, seeing that pain... Watching Dean sneak around and shed tears... That was... Unbelievable. Some of his best work. Having Dean loose his mom like that. Uh-hum!

But he didn't quite get the reaction from Sam, not as big as he expected. He guessed it was because he knew she was better off in Heaven, at peace. But then again... Was it? Maybe... Maybe Dean was more of a mommy boy, while Sam... Sam had some unfinished business with his father.

Oh, yeah, sure, they talked when he visited from 2003, but he never got to confront the version that knew the truth about his son. The one that told Dean to kill him if he couldn't save him. The one that traded his life for Dean's and never said goodbye.

Oh, what the heck! _~finger snap~_ Might as well have some fun.

* * *

John walked into a bar looking very much confused. The last thing he remembered was being with Dean in that hospital, making a deal with the yellow-eyes and then... Nothing. Just a feeling of happy memories haunting him, but that was it. Still, he knew this wasn't heaven, and it certainly wasn't hell. He was alive, but had no idea how.

He sat at the bar and lifted his fingers to call upon the bartender who immediately poured him a shot of whiskey without even asking. John found that extremely strange and kept his eye on the bartender until the man went to the storage, probably to bring another case of some liquor. Aside from knowing exactly what John wanted to order, he acted like a regular bartender, so John eased on his scrutiny.

"Always the hunter, heh?" John flinched when a man in a chair next to his spoke. He hadn't noticed him there before, but he had a feeling like the guy was there all along. There was just something about him that raised all the wrong red flags in John's mind, but they didn't freak him out. Which was odd.

"Who are you?" John asked squinting his eyes.

"I am God. And you, my friend..."

"Pfff. You ain't it." John said and focused on the bartender.

Chuck gawked his eyes out. Did John Winchester just pff-ed at him? " I beg your pardon?" He asked, averting John's attention back to the little guy.

"God? You ain't it." John replied, and took a sip of his drink.

"And why... Why would you think that?"

"Well... First of all, if you were, and you made all men in your image, who the hell created all the handsome people out there? Second, if you were God, you wouldn't be sitting in a crappy bar talking to a low life like me. And third... I am an atheist. There's no such thing as God."

"Oh, really?" Chuck seemed a little pissy now. But what did he think would happen when he decided to add another Winchester in the equation? "So if I snap my fingers and transport us to a beach somewhere or dezintigrate you... Would you believe me then?"

"Naw... That would just prove that you're a demon or... - John said looking around at the bar - or maybe a Djinn and I am just dreaming. In any case... I think I will be leaving now." John had a strange feeling about the guy and just wanted to walk away before he did something monumentally stupid and attack a guy that might be something way powerful then him... Or just mentally ill.

"Oh, I'll show you. I can make you see..." Chuck almost hissed and _~finger snap~_ and nothing happened. Chick glared at his hand as if it was Brutus to his Caesar. Betrayed by his own blood.

"Hey don't you walk away! I am not some fairy that you could say you don't believe in and I go away!"

"Yeah... This was fun and all, but I think I'll go and try and find my boys now." John said getting up and walking towards the exit. What Chuck said next stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Oh, Sam and Dean? My favorite play toys."

"What did you say?! Did you hurt my boys?!"

"A bit... Ok, a lot over the years but, they..." Chuck started to explain, but he was silenced by John's fist to his mouth. Strangely, it actually really hurt. Interesting...

"That's unexpec..." ~ _wham~_ silenced by another power punch.

"No one messes with my boys! You got that, punk?!" John screamed at the man, but it wasn't until Chuck raised his bloodied smile up and and asked:

"What are you going to do about it?"

That had John seeing red. He reached and grabbed a half empty beer bottle that was on the bar, smashed the lower part over Chuck's head and then just threw one punch after another, beating the little sleaze into a pulp.

John has killed men before. But somehow, none seemed as satisfying as killing an asshole that wanted to hurt his sons.

"God, my ass." He said as he looked at the bloody mess, then turned and walked out of the bar.


End file.
